I Only Want to See You Happy
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: Just a quick one shot that I did. Sasuke confesses the reason why he returned to Konoha rather easily. Not great at summaries. :  Haven't been on in a while, so hope you like. SasuNaru pairing. Rated T for mild cursing.


**Wow, so yea...it's been _years_ since I posted anything here. Too long. So, thought I should be good and get back in the saddle again. ^_^ Anyway this is just a quick one shot that I did over the last week or two. So, hope y'all like it. I shall definately try to start posting stuff back up here again. I kinda miss the site. Anyway, enough rambling...please, read and enjoy.**

**You the the drill...I don't own anything from the series...that all belongs to Kishimoto-sama.  
><strong>

Winter had officially fell over Konoha. Fluffy white flakes slowly drifted from the sky and blanketed the village in crisp white snow. Young kids were happily playing in the fresh powder. A certain blond ninja smiled happily at the sight of the excited children throwing snowballs and building various types of snowmen. Naruto continued to walk aimlessly through the village. He always enjoyed walking during the first snow of the winter season. It was always so relaxing to the young shinobi.

Naruto kept wandering aimlessly until he came upon the training field. He immediately ceased his walking as he happened to find his dark angel standing in the middle of the small clearing, staring up at the gray clouds. Naruto stayed silent and stationary as he recalled everything that he went through the past five years to bring that very person back home. He had returned to the Leaf, willingly, almost a year and a half ago. It had only felt like yesterday to the blond shinobi. Naruto began to turn and leave, to let the Uchiha stay with whatever thoughts were in his head. But a silky voice made him stop and look back over at his childhood friend.

"You just gonna stand there...dobe?" Sasuke asked the fellow ninja as he looked back at the boy with a smile.  
>"Better than staring at your ugly mug, teme," Naruto replied with a smile of his own as he walked over to the Uchiha.<p>

The two stood in silence for a while as they continued to watch the snow fall. Naruto eventually looked over at his taller teammate and noticed how red his nose and cheeks were.  
>It made him wonder how long he had been standing out here. Especially since his hair held a few snowy clumps and his feet were practically buried.<p>

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Naruto asked curiously.  
>"Thinking," was the simple response the Uchiha gave.<br>"That's pretty dangerous, you know?" Naruto asked playfully.  
>"About as dangerous when you try to start thinking," Sasuke replied with a slight smirk on his pale face.<p>

Sasuke glanced over at the blond who was glaring at him, though it held no meaning behind it at all. The Uchiha could clearly tell. He had known the loud-mouthed blond for years, after all. Sasuke soon turned his attention back to the gray clouds up above them. A comfortable silence fell over the two boys once again. So many thoughts were flowing in the blond's mind and he inwardly giggled at the last comment that Sasuke had said. Guess it was mildly dangerous when he started thinking. Naruto looked back over at his dark-haired teammate as one thought did flow into his head, and didn't seem to have any desire to leave anytime soon.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he started to fidget slightly.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Well...you came back so easily. What...I mean...well, what made you want to come back so easily?" Naruto asked, having trouble forming the right words.

Silence fell over them again. Sasuke knew that question would come out of the blond's mouth eventually. It was something that ha most of Konoha baffled by his sudden willingness to turn himself in. Team 7 had been leaving the village when they had seen a bloody and battered Uchiha approaching the Hidden Leaf. Most people thought it was just another cruel play to blindly and stupidly attack. That is until he dropped to his knees in front of his former team and held out his hands in defeat. It was about a few days after that they found out Sasuke had also killed Uchiha Madara. That had meant that one person, the last Uchiha had slayed Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, and then Uchiha Madara. It had been two years since that day and Sasuke passed his probation with flying colors. He recently had been allowed to go on missions with his former team again.

Sasuke merely sighed, he had been troubled about telling the blond the real reason he was able to come back to the Leaf so easily. It was something he could easily say over and over again in his mind. But forming those thoughts into words was a completely different story. It was actually a rather frightening thing for the Uchiha to explain, especially to the blond standing next to him. Sasuke let out another heavy sigh. It was now or never. And if he kept this bottled up inside him for much longer, he may never get another chance to tell Naruto exactly what led him back to the village. The truth, not some bullshit excuse that he could easily muster up.

"Truth is...my eyes were opened after I confronted Madara. I took a look at the people I had surrounded myself with. I had all the power that I could ever want and hope for, but it began to feel empty. I didn't have the ability to share that power with the people that I wanted."

Sasuke shifted his gaze from the powder gray clouds above to those intense sapphire orbs that belonged to the blond shinobi that never seemed to stop believing in him. Even when he damn near killed him, pushed him away so cruelly so many times, mentally fucked with him...he never once seemed to give up on Sasuke. It was honestly what kept his sanity together for as long as it did. In the beginning Sasuke couldn't really explain why. But over time, he knew...he knew exactly why. It was those very eyes...those same piercing sapphire eyes that seemed to haunt him every time he closed his eyes. That same voice desperately calling his name every time it was quiet, or he was alone. Naruto waited silently...patiently for his comrade to continue.  
>Letting everything that he had said up until now to sink in and penetrate every fiber of his being. Because, let's face it, right now...he couldn't believe what he was hearing.<p>

"The truth is, Naruto...all along...I think it was you who finally got me to snap back to reality. I encountered so many people who's lives you touched and helped to make a big difference. And over time, even though I was alone...it always felt like you were right there standing beside me...screaming my name."

Sasuke boldly moved a hand to gently touch one of those scarred cheeks that were tinted pink.  
>Whether it was a blush or from the cold, Sasuke couldn't help but think it looked rather cute on his face either way. Naruto couldn't say a word, not a damn thing. He couldn't believe what Sasuke was telling him. But as he gazed into those dark eyes of his, he could tell that everything he was speaking was truth. Tears brimmed the eyes of those sapphire pools. He wasn't able to break his gaze, and he honestly didn't think that he wanted to. Naruto could probably stand there and stare into those eyes forever.<p>

Naruto's tongue slowly darted out to wet his overly dry lips. He wanted to say something but he couldn't seem to get his voice to function. Besides that, his brain couldn't seem to come up with anything coherent to say. His mind was spinning in circles with no intention to stop.  
>His stomach was fluttering with thousands of butterflies hyped on sugar. Sasuke moved forward to close the gap between the two of them until there was only about inch between them. They could see the brisk smoke that escaped their lungs mingle and mix together before dissipating.<br>The young Uchiha slowly moved his hand down Naruto's cheek to gently cup his chin, tilting it upward. Sasuke moved in closer still until their noses were practically touching.

"Naruto...the reason I came back most of all...is because I realized how much I love you. How much I'm in love with you. And I don't want to do that to you every again. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I don't want to see anyone hurt you the way I did...or ever at all. From now on, I only want to make you smile and laugh...I want to make you genuinely happy."

Tears were falling freely down the tanned face now. The chilled air was causing Naruto's cheeks to freeze slightly, but he didn't care right now. He was at such a loss for words, or anything.  
>His mind was struggling to catch up, his mind was racing a mile a minuted. Naruto opened his eyes, which he never even realized he had closed them to begin with, and gazed back up at Sasuke with so much love shining in those sapphire orbs. A kind, genuine smiled graced Sasuke's delicate features as he saw what he wanted...what he had hoped for in those beautiful blue eyes.<p>

After his mind was finally able to slow down and catch up with everything that Sasuke had told him, Naruto finally understood at least one thing that he wanted. One little thing that he had actually wanted to do for some time but was rather too timid to do so. In a swift motion, he wrapped his strong arms around the Uchiha's neck and closed the distance between them completely.  
>He kissed those beautiful pink lips with all the love he felt bursting in his heart for the Uchiha.<br>Sasuke boldly brushed his tongue along Naruto's soft lips, begging for entrance which Naruto was more than happy to grant. As Sasuke explored the sweet caverns of Naruto's mouth, he was expecting the blond to taste like his typical favorite food...ramen. Though, surprisingly, he tasted more like oranges...sweet oranges.

The two broke from the passionate kiss, lips swollen and red. Sasuke tenderly rested his forehead against the blond's and couldn't help but smile at the grinning blond. This was how Sasuke always wanted to see Naruto...happy. Hesitantly, the young Uchiha broke the contact with the blond.  
>He grabbed Naruto's hand, lacing his fingers with his own. He brought the soft appendage to his mouth and places a soft, tender kiss on the top, making the blond turn redder.<p>

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Sasuke said with a small smile.  
>"How about some ramen?" Naruto asked happily, eyes sparkling at the thought.<br>"Whatever you want," Sasuke replied with a small laugh. The blond really was too cute for his own good.

So, together, they left the training field, hand-in-hand, side-by-side. After this day was a whole new life for the two of them. A whole new life together.

**So...yea...like I said, just something short and sweet. Let me know what you think, please, it's been ages since I've been on this site and I'd love to hear some feedback. Positive or negative. Even the negative stuff helps me, believe it or not. ^_^ Anyway, hope y'all liked it. And I look forward to posting new stuff up here.**


End file.
